Follow Me Down
by MelodyRiver
Summary: A collection of Twilight, Alice in Wonderland 2010 and crossover one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullens are about to put Bella's mortality to vote when they are suddenly attacked by Red Knights. What happens when the Cullens find themselves in Underland and they find out Bella isn't really Bella. **

"_You all know what I want," I said, to the Cullen's. "But I want to know if it's what you want. So, I want to put it to a vote to be fair."_

_Alice was the first to speak. She smiled and hugged me tight. "I already consider you my sister."_

_"I vote yes," said Jasper. "It would be nice to __not __want to kill you all the time." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just nodded._

_"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted. And I'm grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother from the Volturi," said Rosalie. "But this isn't a life I would've chosen for myself. And I wish there would've been someone to vote no for me. So, my answer's no."_

_I was a little disappointed, but I understood how she felt. Emmett, on the other, just grinned and took me into one of his bear hugs. "Well, I say, heck yes!" he said. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."_

_I chuckled and thanked him._

_"I already consider you part of the family, so yes." said Esme._

_"The same goes for me," said Carlisle. "You're already my daughter in my eyes."_

_Feelings of happiness spread through me. "Thank you," I said. I looked over at Jasper, who didn't seem happy about this. As if Carlisle could read his mind, he said, "Edward, I'm not doing this to be cruel. I'm doing it because I care. You tried to live a life without Bella and I saw how it almost destroyed you both. I'm not losing my daughter __or__ my son again."_

Suddenly there was a crash and the glass of the windows caved in and smashed against the floor. I cover my eyes and step back, my eyes growing large in fear when I see the Red Army my sister had sent. How she knew I was in Upperland was beyond me. I continue walking back as the Cullens crouch and growl at the Knights as they stalk towards me. My back was against the wall when everyone's heads turn to look to their right. My heart leaps when I see my White Army are charging towards the Red ones, more coming out of the looking glass above the fireplace. The Cullens step back when the soldiers start fighting and I feel a tug against my elbow. I look up at the White Knight who was determinedly pulling me towards the looking glass. I let him pull me and notice the Cullens looking lost and confused until they notice I wasn't there anymore.

"BELLA!" Alice shouts in her tinkling voice as they all run towards me. The Knight pulls me behind him and takes out his sword, pointing it at the frozen Cullen family.

"Stop." I say to the Knight and step to his side, my eyes still on the Cullens. "We need to leave. It's not safe here anymore." I turn around and jog to the looking glass as a Bishop and the Knight help me to stand on the fireplace and through the looking glass. I walk through the mirror, the sound of fighting following me as I arrive in my castle back at Marmoreal. I look around and notice that I was stood in the Room of Mirrors, the room was practically overflowing with looking glasses that were different shapes and sizes. I walk to the side and anxiously wait for someone – anyone – to walk through the looking glass. I sighed in relief when the Cullen family land on a pile on the floor. I jog up to them and help them get up as they all stare at the room in wonder. A Knight puts his head through the looking glass and nods when he sees me.

"Your Highness, we will return when we have checked the area for any more Red Cards." I nod and he pulls his head back through to his side as the Cullens stare at me. I turn around and walk to the door, opening it and looking at the still frozen Cullens. "Coming?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as they follow me. We walk through the polished halls of Marmoreal and I was positively surprised that it looked as though no one had been here since my absence. We walked to the throne room which was being guarded by two pawns. They open the doors and I walk through with a smile on my face. It was good to be back in my castle. I walk up to my throne and suddenly stop, digging through the pocket of my jeans. I pull out a vial that was half filled with a crystal clear liquid which I swallow as whole much to the Cullens surprise. I sit down on my throne and I feel my face and body changing. I grew taller and my hair grew longer and curlier and lightened until it was white. My eyes stayed the same but my face became paler and sharper. The Cullens were staring at me in shock as I smile gently at them.

"I'm sure you have many questions but I think that we should get you changed first." Their clothes were ripped and frayed from the fight at their house. I walked down the steps form my throne and out of the room where I found Lord Jonathan and Lady Marie. "Excuse me," I say to them and they bow to me as I wave my hands so they could rise. "Would you be able to show the Cullens to their rooms which are located in the East Wing?" They nod and bow to me, beckoning for the Cullens to follow. I smile in reassurance and walk in the opposite direction to my chambers. I open the door and sigh at the sight of my white and purple bedroom. Chantal walked out of the maid chambers and smiled at the sight of me.

"Your Majesty!" She curtsies and runs toward me, grabbing me by the arm. "We were told you would be arriving soon! Come, I'll run you a bath and we can get you out of those strange clothes," She stared at my clothes and I agreed with her. Why would people want to wear these items? My dress was much more comfortable, even if it means wearing a corset. Chantal runs me a bath and we talk about my time in Upperland before she leaves me on my own. I settle into the warm water and lean my head back, enjoying the feeling. I quickly wash myself and hair and climb out, drying myself and putting on my white silk robe. I walk out to the bedroom where Chantal was organising my vanity. I walk to my bed and grab a book that was on the nightstand and read it to pass the time. "Are you ready to dress your majesty?" I look up from the book and nod before standing and looking at the white dress in Chantal's arms with a smile. After putting on my corset and panties I put on the elaborate white dress with some help from Chantal. She quickly does my make up with my usual red lips and dark eyes before pulling back my hair in a pretty bun and putting white flower in it. I stare into the looking glass when she was finished and I could tell that she wanted to put my crown on my head. She had been my maid since I was the Queen and had been my mother's and had also been my Grandmother's! She was quite old and her movements looked slow and painful. I stood up and took her hand and sat her next to me on my bed.

"Chantal if you ever want to retire all you have to do is ask." She smiled and looked downcast. In Underland you never really aged. The Tweedles were boys because they wanted to be, Tarrant and I wanted to grow but not too much. We would eventually just fade away but not for many years. Chantal had decided to age after the murder of her husband by my sister Iracebeth at the start of her rein.

"Thank you your majesty and I will retire when you find a suitable and able maid to replace me with." I wave my hand at her; she had been a mother figure to me since my own mother had died.

"Chantal. You may retire now if that is what you wish. Would you like to retire?" She nods slowly and I smile and clap my hands. "Then that is done. I will find you some suitable chambers in the castle so you may stay here." She stares at me with wide eyes before smiling. Everyone knew there was no use in arguing with me, I was just too kind. "Now we'll find Lady Marie and she will find you a room you will like." We walk from my chambers and find Marie who had taken the Cullens to their rooms. She took Chantal and the pair went to find some living chambers for Chantal. My mind was spinning as I try to think of a replacement and then it came to me. I picked up my skirts and ran to the East Wing and to the large chambers that were for the Cullens. There was a large living room which led to four rooms which would be for the three couples and Edward. I knock on the door and Carlisle opens it, his eyes widening at my appearance as I smile and raise my arms daintily.

"May I come in?" I ask airily and he nods and lets me come in. Everyone was sat around the room looking at me in shock. I sit down on the sofa next to Alice who was staring at my dress. I inwardly laugh. It was very beautiful and designed by the Royal dressmaker and... Tarrant. "I'm sure you are all wondering what is happening. Well I travelled to your world because I have been banished to my castle and not allowed to leave at all. I am the White Queen of Underland, where we are now and my real name is Mirana of Marmoreal. My older sister Iracebeth stole my crown and now rules with fear, torture and murder." I almost sneer the words before plastering a smile on my face. "I travelled to your world to be free and to escape my sister. However, soon a champion will arrive and slay the jabberwocky, giving me my crown back and ending the Red Queen's reign." I say happily. Oh, how I can't wait for Alice's arrival.

"You're a Queen? I highly doubt that!" Rosalie sneers as I look at her with a dreamy face. I had been taught not to let your emotions show. "You're just prancing around in a big dress and making yourself feel important." I stand up and glare at her as she shrinks back. I may be the White Queen and the fairest of me and my sister but we both come from the same gene pool and I could have a little bit of a temper.

"You may only care for yourself but that doesn't mean you should take it out on everyone around you. I have an entire kingdom out there that is being destroyed by my jealous sister because our Father thought I would make a better ruler than Iracebeth. So don't you dare say I do this to make myself feel important because right now I am not even a Queen yet everyone follows me! I have no authority over them but they still look up to me and do as I want! Put your petty jealousy aside for once in your life!" I wasn't shouting but by everyone's faces I was putting out my regal and authority atmosphere. I take a deep breath and shake my head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout." I close my eyes and sit next to Alice and put my hands on my lap. "I came here to see if Esme would like to be my maid, my main lady in waiting." Esme was looking at me with wide eyes and I giggle behind my hand. "My last one has retired and I would like someone I am familiar with rather than someone I see around the castle." Esme was smiling at me warmly and tears come to my eyes as I think about how much like my mother she was. "If you do decide to take the job I will of course pay you and you may move into chambers closer to mine with Carlisle. However, if you do then you will have to stay in Underland." Esme looks at Carlisle who nods.

"Can we talk about it first?" I stand up and clap my hands.

"Of course you can. May I borrow Edward first?" They nod and me and Edward walk outside and close the door. I look at his handsome face and take a deep breath to prepare myself.

"Edward..."

"It's not going to work out, is it?" I look into Edward's sad golden eyes and shake my head as he smiles sadly. "Its fine, I understand. You're different and I think its better this way." I hug him and murmur "Thank you" before pulling back and turning to walk away.

"Oh and Edward!" He looks up at me as I smirk. "Please tell your family that they must take into consideration the fact that I can give you all your humanity back. I'll send someone to bring you to dinner!" I prance away, not looking at Edward's shocked face as I make my way to the kitchen's to make the potion that would restore the Cullens humanity.

"Your majesty!" I blink quickly and look at Samuel. He was wearing white trousers and a white button down as he took one tray of food in his hand. "It's dinner time." I nod and take the seven vials that were filled with a light blue liquid and put them in a hidden pocket in the skirt of my dress. I pat my hair to make sure it was still up and walked out of the kitchen with my hands held loftily. I walk towards the Dining Room which was larger than a usual one and the two Knights open the doors. The room was filled as I walked in and everyone stood up as I made my way to the front of the room with the Knights flanking me on wither side. I stand in front of my chair and smile at everyone.

"Welcome everyone to the first of many feasts." Everyone clapped and cheered as I waited for them to calm down. "I hope you all enjoy the food that was cooked by the chefs of Marmoreal. You may all begin." I sat down in my throne like chair as the Lady to my left started serving my plate as my thoughts started to drift. Was Alice in Underland yet? Has Tarrant, Thackery and Mally found the Vorpal Sword? Was my sister still murdering and beheading anyone and everyone?

"Majesty." I blink and nod towards Lady Sarah as I start to eat the delicious food that had been prepared. It was delectable as always but could always be improved by Thackery's unique techniques. I smiled at the thought of my mad but lovable friend. I had known him since I was but a princess and had introduced him to the fiery dormouse I found in Tulgey Wood by the name Mallymkun. Alas, Thackery was with Mally and Tarrant and in good hands. I finish my food and stand up, everyone standing up as I walk out and towards my chambers.

"Your Highness!" I turn around with a flourish and looked at the Cullens who were running towards me. They were all dressed in white which made me smile. "Can we talk to you about the offer you made?" It was Carlisle who was speaking, as the head of his family. I nod and lead them all to my chambers. I open the door and let them precede me as they stare at the living room in wonder. It was rather luxurious with a smooth white coffee table surrounded by a pure white chaise and two white reclining chairs. I walk ahead of them and open the French doors to my balcony where a large round table was. I take a seat and they all follow me as I look around the faces of my friends. "Your majesty..."

"Please, in private you may call me by my given name Mirana." The Cullens were pleasantly shocked but smiled at me anyway.

"Mirana, we've considered your offer and we agree. However, we would like to know what we could do as professions." Carlisle says and I smile and turn thoughtful.

"Well you could do whatever you like! Or nothing at all. But first, drink these." I take the vials out of my dress and hand them to the Cullens who immediately drank them. "They will take a couple of hours to start working but by tomorrow you shall all be human once again." They smiled in excitement. "Now, if you would like a job then all you need to do is find one that is suitable. What would you like to do?"

"Well I would like to work with medicine. I've been a doctor for over two centuries," Carlisle says with shining eyes as I nod thoughtfully.

"We don't have that many healers here at Marmoreal or even Underland! However, medicine here is quite a bit different from Upperland. It takes a while to learn as there are many different potions and diseases you need to learn. I know this from experience as I took it as one of my classes as a princess. You are required to make a vow that you will never harm any living creature. Are you still interested?" Carlisle nods excitedly and I smile. "I shall find someone to teach you right away. Or I could teach you myself. Yes, we will start after the Frabjous Day!" We smile at one another and then I turn to Alice who was looking thoughtful.

"Well... I really like clothes. And I see myself working with a man with orange hair and a strange hat. Do you know what it means?" Alice asks in confusion as I nod with a smile.

"Yes, it seems Tarrant will have an apprentice when he returns. Tarrant Hightopp was my Royal Hatter and it seems that you will be learning also. It makes perfect sense as you like fashion and Hatter's create the most lovely hats and clothes." So I would have another Hatter! Or maybe Alice will replace Tarrant? No, Mirana! Alice squeals and nods in happiness as I turn to Jasper.

"Well, I like reading and fighting. There's not that much I could do." I look at Jasper and Emmett in thought.

"Maybe you and Emmett are interested in learning how to fight and would consider joining my army?" They look at each other and nod excitedly as I smile and turn to Rosalie who was biting her lip.

"I don't think there's anything I want to do." She says shyly which was a huge contrast to her usual icy demeanour.

"That's fine." I nod in approval. "You do not need a profession." She smiles thankfully and I turn to Edward who was looking thoughtful.

"Well... I like music." I clap my hands as a thought enters my head.

"Marvellous! Marmoreal is in need of a new pianist and I do not know a better one than you!" He smiles and nods his head in approval as I lean back in my chair and let my hands fall in my lap. I was shocked at my own actions; I didn't relax in front of a lot of people. I look at the setting sun and hope that this will all be over soon.

"The trees seem sad." I comment thoughtfully to the group surrounding me. My hair was down and the front party were brought back in a clip and I was in my usual white dress that was covered in snowflakes and one of my chokers. Esme was a marvellous maid and a wonderful person to talk to. "Have you been speaking with them?" I ask Lady Annabelle who nods her white head.

"Yes your majesty." I knew that she had but she never does it right.

"Perhaps a bit more kindly," I suggest as she nods and I see something coming towards the castle. I look at my court with a masked expression. "Would you all excuse me for a moment," They nod and curtsy before walking away as I float towards Bayard who was running towards me. I looked behind me and saw no one watching so I picked up my long skirts in my hand and knelt in front of the poor tired bloodhound.

"What news Bayard?" I ask as Bayard pants.

"Alice has returned to Underland." I smile. Alice was here. My Champion. The slayer of the Jabberwocky! But where is she?

"Where is she now?" I ask breathlessly, looking for Alice. Has she been drinking too much pishsalver?

"In Salezen Grum" I look down at Bayard with parted lips. She was at my sister's castle? "Forgive me. I allowed her to divert from her destined path." I shake my head and put my hands on either side of his head cooing to him.

"No no no no, But that is exactly where she will find the Vorpal Sword. We have our champion" I say to him. "Rest now, you've done well," I scratch him on the top of his head as he collapsed into my lap, still panting. Poor thing must have run so far on his poor legs. I stroke his head as he looks up at me with tired eyes. I sit there with him until his breathing returns to normal and we both stand up. "Come, you must be hungry." I say and float towards the kitchen with Bayard following me. He climbs up onto one of the chairs as I ask Chef Martine to make Bayard some food and a snack for me. I sit next to Bayard and open my mouth when a familiar Outlandish accent cuts me off.

"NO! Yae daen't put tha' in yet, ye Greizen'-Grummer" Bayard and I look up as a spoon flies towards Chef Martine who ducks just in time. We both turn to the door where Thackery was stood, twitching as he glares at Martine with another spoon in his hand. He walks towards the Chef and pushes him away and out the door as I cover my mouth with a giggle. Thackery looks up at me and bows with a flourish. "Tha White Queen! 'Ow great tae see yae it is!" I walk towards him and kiss the top of his head as his ears flop down and he smiles at me.

"Hello dear Thackery. Where is Tarrant and Mally?" Thackery's expression turns serious and I inhale at the sight. Thackery being serious? Something must be wrong.

"They were taken to the Red Queen's castle," Bayard says and I turn to look at him with saddened eyes. Tarrant had been taken to... NO! NO! NO! I couldn't... He couldn't... oh Tarrant! I sit down and put my head in my arms as Thackery jumps up on the table and pats my white hair as Bayard whines and nuzzles my arm. I look up and smile at my friends, tears falling down my pale white cheeks before I wipe them away.

"My apologies," I whisper and smile at the pair who look at me sadly. "Thackery would you make us something to eat please. The food hasn't been half as delicious since you left my dear," Thackery chokes and tugs his ears before he hops to the counter and starts preparing something to eat, muttering to himself.

"Should we really trust him with that knife?" Bayard whispers to me as a spoon flies over our heads and Thackery picks up a sharp knife and starts chopping up carrots.

"Probably not," I reply as we both laugh. Thackery turns around and gives us a bowl each before sitting down with us with his own. I take a spoonful of the soup and hum in satisfaction, my eyes closing. Oh, how I have missed his cooking! "You've outdone yourself once again Thack," I say, his nickname slipping from my lips as Bayard nods in agreement and the Hare starts muttering about teapots, hats and queens. I roll my eyes and finish my soup before excusing myself from the company of two of my dearest friends. I float towards my chambers and hear laughter coming from the room opposite my own: Carlisle and Esme's room. I walk into my room and slam the door, their laughter stops and I storm to my room and throw myself on my bed, feeling like I was a princess again and Daddy had just told me that I had to study rather than talk to the trees. The door hesitantly opens and Esme was stood there with her hair pulled back and a pretty white dress on. I sat up and stared at the wall above her as she walks and sits next to me, taking my hand in her own. I sigh and start crying as she takes me in her arms. I hug her tightly and was taken back to when my father had told me that I would be Queen; Mummy had hugged me until I stopped crying. I look up at Esme with sad eyes. "They've got him." She hums in confusion. "Tarrant." Her expression softens and she hugs me again. She knew that I was in love with this man named Tarrant but she didn't know who he was, hat he would be teaching her daughter. "He's at my sister's castle. Who knows what they'll do to him."

"He'll be fine," Esme comforts me but I just shake my head.

"Tarrant's there and so is Alice." She looks at me with wide eyes and I nod. "Alice has returned to Underland. Bayard told me. He's back but his family is still being held captive at Salezen Grum. Thackery arrived as well; he's currently in the kitchens." I stand up and look into the looking glass sadly. Oh how I wished Tarrant was here! "Iracebeth will either torture him for Alice's location or kill him straight away. 'Off with his head!' He better keep his temper! It's not worth him dying over. I won't have a love or a Hatter then!"

"Hatter?" Esme asks quietly and I nod and laugh.

"Tarrant is only a Hatter. A mad Hatter. But then again, we're all mad," I say dreamily and she nods hesitantly and I stifle a laugh. The Cullens were the most normal people I had ever met! But then again, I've only met people from Underland and a few people from Forks. "You may join your family again." I say as my eyes drift to the floor. Family. Mummy and Daddy were dead and Iracebeth was insane – and not the good insane. Esme stands up and walks to me, offering me a hand.

"You're part of the family therefore you will come with me." I smile and take her hand as we walk towards our family. It would be better if Alice, Tarrant and everyone else was here; safe and alive.

I stifled a laugh at the Cullens expressions: Thackery was unsuccessfully trying to balance a teapot on his head whilst the Cullens watch with raised eyebrows. I stand up and excuse myself, heading to the throne room to have a court meeting yet again; they were awfully demanding that we have them several times a week as we have nothing better to do. I almost strangled Lady Althea when she said that but then I remembered my vows and put a serene smile on my face. I floated with daintily held hands when a Bishop walked towards me in a rush.

"Majesty!" I smiled at him as he panted. "Alice is here. On the Bandersnatch." I stare at him before grabbing my skirts and running towards the throne room. I sit on my throne and sigh in relief when she walks in. She was oh so tall with curly blonde hair and delicate skin with brown eyes. She was wearing a red dress that showed her time in Crims and in her hand was the Vorpal Sword. I almost hugged her then before remembering not to show my emotions. I stood up as she curtsied and handed me the sword.

"Welcome to Marmoreal," I say, trying not to grin as I look at the woman who would be my champion; the one to end my sister's rule.

"I think this belongs to you," She says as I take it and run my hand along the blade with closed eyes. Oh I loved this sword even though I'll never be able to use it; my vows prevented me from doing so. I turned to the silver armour and put the Vorpal Sword in its rightful place.

"The Vorpal Sword is home once again," I say in satisfaction before turning to look at Alice. "Now all we need is a champion," I say looking up at her with a smile. "You're a little taller than I expected" I say in a slight whisper as though it was a secret.

"Blame it on too much upelkuchin," She says with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh," I hold out a hand to the larger girl. "Come with me," She takes my hand and I float to the kitchen with Alice behind me. I open the kitchen and duck as Thackery throws his stew at the door.

"Is the March Hare here?" Alice asks as I walk to my work station, looking over all the different items.

"Pishsalver. Now let me think." I murmur. "A pinch of worm fat," I pour it in and enjoy the flunderwhapped expression on Alice's face. "Urine of the horsefly." I pour it in as Alice's face turns into disgust. "Buttered fingers," I run it under my nose and heave before putting it in, the mixture giving off steam. "My sister," I grab another buttered finger without looking at Alice and threw it in gently. "Preferred to study Dominion Over Living Things. How did she seem to you?" I ask casually as I start stirring something that I was making and needed a few days to simmer.

"Perfectly horrid," She says looking as though I was stupid to ask that question. Ah dear Alice, she wasn't always that way.

"And her... head?" I ask cautiously but still curiously.

"Bulbous," She says and I nod. Did I expect her head to miraculously shrink?

"I think," I say grabbing some coins out of a jar. "That she has some kind of growth in there, something pressing on her brain. Three coins from a dead mans pocket." I throw the coins in as the mixture gives off more steam. "Two teaspoons of wishful thinking." I grab a knife and put in the correct measurements.

"You can't imagine the things that go on in that place," She says innocently as I turn to stare at her.

"Oh yes I can," I whisper as I hold the knife in the air before putting it down. I don't want to look threatening! "But when a champion steps forth to slay the jabberwocky the people will rise against her," I spit in the mixture as Alice stares at me. I wipe my lips and smile at her. "That should do it." I pour some of the liquid into a wooden spoon and hold it out to her. "Blow," She blows it and drinks the pishsalver before standing up. She shrinks down to a more normal size and holds the now too large dress against her. I put down the things I were holding and walk around the table to her. "Feel better?" I ask.

"Much thank you," She says and I hold my hand out for her to take.

"There's someone here who would like to speak with you," I lead her out of the kitchen and to a guest room where she can change into a blue nightdress. I lead her out to the gardens and watch her walk towards Absolem before walking back to the castle. I walk to my chambers and shut the door, leaning against it. We had our champion...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Swan. Alice Cullen. Two girls who are entirely different. Human. Vampire. Yet you'll never find anyone closer. **

"Ow! Alice!" "Sorry Bella!" I winced again as Alice pulled the brush through my hair a little too hard. I was sat in her bathroom – well it was hers and Jasper's but you can tell it was considered to be Alice's by the decoration and every surface being almost covered in pink – as she brushed my hair, her eyes closed as her petite hand expertly ran the brush through my hair. She opened her eyes and her almost black orbs smiled back at me.

"What?" She asks and I blush and shrug as she laughs her wind chime laugh. "I'm sorry about hurting you but I'm trying to make sure that Edward doesn't come anywhere near the house whilst I'm experimenting. Don't want him hearing my thoughts and seeing you before the bug day do we?" I shake my head as she dances across the room and grabs a silky black make up bag. Great.

"Why don't you just look into the future and see what I look like at the wedding rather than going through all of this unneeded preparation," I instantly regret my words when her hands stop digging through the almost overflowing bag and she turns away from me so all I could see was her back and her spiky hair.

"Yeah, fine. I'll do that. You can go and find Edward, he'll be in the garage in fifteen minutes." She walks out the room quickly, so quickly I almost didn't see her. I stare at the door before pulling out all the little flowers she had weaved into my hair and the pure white veil that was sat on the top of my head. I put them down carefully onto the counter and walk out of the bathroom which led to Alice and Jasper's room which was empty. I look around and see the open window, the fast rain falling into the room and making the cream carpet darker. I shut the huge windows and walk out of Alice's room, feeling guilty. She had been so upset which was a major contrast to the happy go lucky, always cheerful, pixie like vampire that was my best friend. Well one of them. My heart aches at the thought of Jake before I think about why Alice had reacted the way she had. I walk down the stairs and past the living room where Rosalie and Esme were sat watching TV. They looked up as one when I walked hesitantly down the stairs: Esme's face smiling whilst Rosalie's stayed blank although there was a hint of a glare in her eyes.

"I hope you're happy," She says before turning to look at the news that was playing on the TV. I look at Esme who was frowning at Rosalie who sighed and looked at me. "Alice went hunting, to calm down a bit. She was only trying to help you, you know. She doesn't remember doing anything like this when she was human so she wants to make sure you have all these memories for when you've been changed," She sneers a little at the mention on my upcoming transformation but I hardly took offence, my mind overflowing as I think about why Alice had left so suddenly and how Rosalie was right. Alice didn't remember anything about being human, spending her last human years in a dark asylum for something out of her control. She was always convinced that I should go shopping like a normal teenager or go to parties and now it made sense: she was giving herself memories of human experiences that she never had or couldn't remember whilst giving me memories to remember when I was a vampire; when I couldn't have these experiences anymore. My face fell as I remembered how Alice wouldn't look at me and I turned around and headed for my truck, quickly – well, slowly – driving to my house. I walked up to my bedroom, thanking the heavens that Charlie was at work and not here to ask awkward questions, only to stop when I recognised the small figure sat at the foot of my bed. Her hair was straight to her chin and her usually immaculate clothes were dripping with water. She looked up at me with golden eyes; she must have gone hunting.

"I didn't mean to make you angry," She says in her bell chime voice that was filled with sadness rather than cheerfulness. "I just wanted you to have these happy memories before you change. You're different than the rest of us, you'll actually remember everything and I wanted you to remember happy times rather than frightening and miserable ones that everyone else seems to have," Her face falls and she stands up and walks to the window.

"Wait!" I run up to her, hitting my knee on the bed as I passed and looked at Alice's sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you don't remember anything and you're right. I want to remember everything happy and good that happened in my life. But I'd rather it be doing something we both like rather than something we both know is pointless. You've already seen what I look like on the big day!" She smiles slightly and I hug her small frame to mine, her clinging onto me tightly. "I want to remember you when I've changed. And I will: I'll remember how you dragged me shopping nearly every day. I'll remember how you accepted me before you even met me. I'll remember how you saved Edward and me from the Volturi without being asked to. I'll remember how happy you were when you got your new Porsche. I'll remember my best friend. I'll remember my sister," I had tears in my eyes as I said that and Alice smiled her full smile.

"Thank you Bella! And I promise we'll do whatever you want to do from now on! We'll go to the mall tomorrow but I promise I won't drag you to any clothes shop! Okay, maybe one, but that's only because you need a new top, that one is so out of season and maybe we can go and look at flower decoration and we could take Esme and get some decorations for the reception! Oh Bella. You're the best!" She grabs me in a hug and quickly dances to the window. "There's so much to do! I need to talk to Esme and then I'll grab Jasper and head to Seattle. The mall should still be open. Oh and Edward will be here in 28 minutes and 41 seconds so I'd get ready for bed if I were you. I'll be here tomorrow bright and early! Bye Bella!" Her rapid talking disappears as she jumps out the window at vampire speed and heads to the forest. I take a shower and head to my room, putting the radio on my alarm clock on to fill the silence before Edward arrived. I turn it down so it wasn't too loud when I hear a song that made me smile.

_I come home in the morning light  
>My mother says when you gonna live your life right<br>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells what you gonna do with your life<br>Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>But girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have -_

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls - they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<br>I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls - they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun,  
>They want to have fun,<br>They want to have fun... _

Now that's a song for Alice if ever I heard one, was my last thought as my eyes drifted close and cold, steel arms wrapped around me and a ghostly chuckle floated through my ear before I fell asleep.


End file.
